Suicider
| image = File:Suicide.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = A Suicider | title = | speed = Slow | ability = Self Destruction | aggression = Low | danger = Moderate | location = Everywhere beginning in Act I | health = }} Suiciders are a special zombie in Dead Island. Overview The Suicider is a creature trapped in a disfigured, pulsing form retains a semblance of awareness even though its instincts drive it to get close to an uninfected survivor and attack it with a self-destructive explosion. The Suicider is first encountered on the beach (In Act I Black Hawk Down quest), where he stumbles out from behind some foliage groaning for help. Appearance The Suicider is a zombie infected with a special strain of the virus. Huge, pulsating boils have grown all over its upper body, destroying whatever clothing it has above the waist, leaving it only with a pair of pants. The boils appear to have painfully ripped through the victim's skin and contain highly volatile chemicals that, when disturbed, will violently explode. For some reason, Suiciders appear completely bald, possibly a side effect of the virus. Abilities The Suicider's main ability is to get close to the character and after a short period of inflating, explode into a shower of pus. The attack knocks the player down, causing damage, and blinding the player. However if the player is too close in proximity to the suicider when it explodes, it results in an instant death. Strategies *The sound a suicider makes is easily recognizable, as a garbled plea for help. It is important to listen so as to not be taken by surprise. *The Suicider is seen lurking behind locked doors, tight spaces, and some tricky obstruct places. All locked doors in the sewer area should be approached with care, and players should take extra precautions while sprinting. *One effective way of dealing with these are to throw a prop at them, causing them to trip over, killing them instantly, without using up bullets or throwing weapons on them. It's not recommended to throw a propane tank at them, as they will take the propane tank with them. NOTE: Just don't stand too close to them. You will not gain any experience points by killing the suicider with a prop. *A more dangerous way of dealing with them is to run up close to them, causing them to inflate. It will take a time for them to explode, use this time to run away from them, to avoid damage to your self. This method also awards no experience points. *A Suicider's explosion can and will kill walkers (and in some cases Thugs and Floaters) in its blast radius. A good technique is to run through a swarm towards the suicider then keep running past it. The explosion should take out the swarm you herded. *Avoid any use of melee weapons (except when throwing them) against the Suiciders, even a kick can result in your own death. *Sharp thrown items usually work better at detonating the Suicider, rather than blunt. *If encountered while driving, do not strike them near or around the passengers or driver area, as the explosion can kill you inside the vehicle. It is best to back over them so they explode away from the occupant area of the vehicle. *They are vulnerable to any and all firearms. Use of any ranged weapon is highly recommended. *Any type of grenade like weapon will cause the Suicider to explode, however this method is usually wasteful since they explode easily and through several other methods. Trivia The Suicider is heard begging for help, which could mean he or she is still aware to some degree. It has been confirmed in the Team Xbox review of Dead Island that the Suicider is, in fact, suffering from a special strain of the zombie virus which has left it in control of its mind, though it cannot control its body. There is a strange glitch in the PC version of Dead Island in which if you trigger the suicider and then turn a corner or leave the room he is in without clearing enough space between you and him you can still die from the blast. He is often referred to as the 'Smoker' due to the resemblance to 'The Smoker' from ''Left 4 Dead 2 ''even though his ability is completely different. Gallery Suicider.jpg|The suicider. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-18 13-47-25-27.jpg|Typical Suicider's lurking place, player get killed because before there was no zombie in the carbine and probably busy with the 2 zombies at the left. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-18 13-47-36-62.jpg|Suicider's Remain. Category:Zombies Category:Special Zombies